


The Procedure

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Aro and Edward have waited for years for their perfect baby.
Relationships: Aro/Edward Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of dark.

Edward’s hand slid through Aro’s, fidgeting. The adoption days happened once a month and there was no time to be hasty. So many of the good ones were picked up right away. It didn’t help that for the first 6 months, the two argued over what they wanted. Edward dreamed of a little girl, while Aro wanted a boy. Then it came to what procedures they wanted done. They fought, went around in circles and finally…compromised. They’d get the little girl like Edward wanted and would have them get all the shots that Aro wished.

Now, they just needed to find them.

  
“Mr. and Mr. Cullen,” Alice approached them. “It’s your turn in the nursery.”

Aro clenched his husband’s hand and followed the woman into the brightly painted room. There were rows and rows of plastic basinets for them to inspect. Edward cursed himself when he realized the girl he had his eyes on, was no longer there.

“Sorry Mr. Cullen,” Alice told him. “Victoria got snapped up pretty much right away.”

“I knew she would.” He cast Aro a look.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Aro patted his cheek. “We’ll find the right one.”

“According to your paperwork this time around, you want a little girl?” Alice asked, perusing her clipboard.

“Yes, please.”

“To this side then.”

She lead them to the left and they went through the rows. The basinets were much like what you would find in a hospital, all the beautiful women wrapped in pink blankets, a beanie on her head. They had pacifiers in their mouths and a card in the back read their names. Some were asleep, the others alert, looking panicked. Many tried to spit out their pacifiers to scream, but they were strapped tightly around their heads.

Edward and Aro looked, and looked, but really didn’t see anything that called to them. Any would make an adorable baby girl, but none screamed their baby.

And then they reached the final one. She was wide awake, her brown eyes wide. Under her beanie, was beautiful brown hair. The name card in the back read “Isabella”. Edward felt his heart melt and Aro squeezed his hand once more.

“Can I hold her?” Edward asked.

“Of course.” Alice lifted the woman with ease and placed her in Edward’s arms.

“Oh, hi Isabella,” he cooed. She tried spitting out her pacifier and he laughed, stroking her cheek. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?”

“She’s 18 years old,” Alice explained. “Both parents are deceased, she was living alone.”

“So, we won’t worry about having to deal with any family,” Aro mused. He had heard horror stories. Of course, the biological families were dealt with, but it was just so much drama.

Edward’s eyes didn’t leave Isabella’s. “What’s her health like?”

“Good. No diseases and her family didn’t have any pre-existing conditions. She is very resistant, as you can see.” They all laughed as Isabella tried to talk, but it only came out in a cry. “But we have vaccines for that.”

Aro nodded swiftly. “We’re aware. We want them all.”

“Including the one that would take her adult mind?”

“Yes,” Aro plucked Isabella from his husband’s arms, ignoring his complaints. “Papa wants a good baby girl, I don’t have the patience.”

“I still say it wouldn’t be so bad,” Edward said. “We could train her.”

“It’s possible,” Alice chimed in. “But ultimately couples who opt out, end up opting in eventually. Jasper and I tried with Jane but ultimately they just do so much better from the start.”

“How is Jane?” Edward asked.

“Great, we’re potty training now.” She made some notes on her clipboard. “Now, I know you said all shots. What about other modifications? Hair? Teeth?”

“No body hair, what’s on her head can stay,” Aro said, playing with her brown locks. “We want her to have that sweet baby fat. As for teeth…we’ve decided she can keep them since we’re taking away her big girl brain.” Isabella glared at him and he chuckled, wiggling her chin. “Aww, see, I want my little principessa to smile for Papa.”

“And that she will. We just need to fill out some paperwork and then we’ll begin the process. You two can pick her up tomorrow.”

Aro laid Bella back into the cradle and Edward blew her a kiss. As they walked away, they could tell that her tough girl persona was dropping. She looked truly terrified.

  
“Not to worry, Isabella,” Edward cooed. “Daddy and Papa will be back soon.”

*TSM**TSM**TSM**TSM**TSM**TSM*

They returned the following morning, this time being lead to a room in the back. This one was stark white with no decorations. A changing table was pushed to one wall and a rocking chair to the other. In the center was a large pedestal holding a white wicker Moses basket, laced with pink trim. Edward and Aro stepped closer, finding their new and improved baby girl.

The first thing to be noticed was the fat. Long gone was the skinny little thing they held. She had chubby cheeks and Michelin Man thighs. Her belly poked out a bit through her lavender “I Love My Daddies” onesie. Her chubby thighs were spread apart with her pampers peaking through the onesie. Her hair had been carefully styled into two braids with purple bows and a matching pacifier was stuck in her mouth. She wiggled and kicked her legs, all while thrashing a rattle about, a cute smile on her lips. She was the same size height wise, but she’d make a beautiful little girl.

“Oh yes,” Aro cooed, lifting her up into his arms and pressing his cheek to hers. “Papa has found his little principessa.”

Edward rubbed his back, grinning down at Bella. He got a closer look at her eyes. She was happy, but it was almost as if there was doubt there. “Is she aware? I thought we requested she be stripped completely.”

“She was,” Alice said. “But sometimes it takes a few weeks to fully work. She’ll comply, she’ll go with everything and act like a real baby. But, in the back of her head, she’ll be aware and unable to do anything about it.”

“Well, let’s hope it goes away soon,” Edward pinched Isabella’s chubby cheek and she giggled. “The sooner you accept who you are, the better.”


End file.
